You Don't Know You're Beautiful
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Shouta Kazehaya has entered into the Battles of the Bands with Ryu and Jow. The reason for this is that he is trying to get his feeling out to a certain black haired, pale faced girl who he has a major crush on. Will his feelings ever reach her? Song fic.


_You Don't Know You're Beautiful_

**_HELLO people! This is my first Kimi ni todoke fan fic and my first Rated K story. I hope you all enjoy this story and I recommend you listen to What makes you beautiful for this reading. Well Please review and tell me what you think. JA! (^3^)_**

* * *

><p>'<em>This is it, the moment I have been waiting for!' <em>A black haired boy thought.

An announcer walks out on the stage in front of the roaring audience in the small gymnasium of the school. Lights are flashing around the crowd before settling on the announcer, a girl walks out on stage wearing a pink sundress with her long blonde hair pulled up in two dog ears. Silence fills the gym.

"Welcome all to the battle of the bands!" She says cheerfully into the microphone, causing an eruption of cheers and claps to ring out in the crowd. The girl who goes by the name of Kurumi raises her hand to call for silence once again. "Please put your hands together for our first challengers, Kame-Kichi!"

~*~*~Kame-Kichi beginning~*~*~

Three months ago the student council thought it would be a fun thing to put on a battle of the bands for the school. Kazehaya was walking down the hall when he noticed the poster for the first time. People were passing him left and right but he just stood in the middle staring at the announcement. The wheels in his mind were turning as he started to calculate a plan, a plan that would maybe get his point across to a certain person special to him.

'KLICK' "That could actually work." He said quietly before walking off calmly to class to find some new recruits to help in his venture.

"Hey, Ryu' Kazehaya called walking over to his slumbering friend. 'Ryu, you awake?"

Ryu slowly turned his head so he was now facing his friend. "Hmm?" he responded.

"I need your help." Kazehaya said, a fiery determined look burning in his eyes.

The slumbering boy, now fully awake, knew this look all too well. The boy had something up his sleeve. '_This should be fun.'_

"Bum Dum bedim" Joe hummed as he walked to the cafeteria when his phone started to ring signaling him that he had a new text message. _"Joe, meet in student council room, now!"_

"Meet Kazehaya huh? Must be important." He started towards the council room and upon entering saw the other two.

Kazehaya smirked to the council members. "We want to enter in the battle of the bands!"

~*~*~Kame-Kichi~*~*~

Out onto stage walked Kazehaya, Ryu and Joe, all wearing matching shirts with little happy turtles on them. They all took their place on the stage; Kazehaya as the lead singer and guitar player, Ryu as the drummer, and Joe on the keyboard. The room got very quiet in anticipation for the start of the song.

Kazehaya looked out into the crowd trying to spot the one person he was doing this all for, though with the lights on the stage it made hard to see. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before taking a step forward to the microphone.

~*~*~Sawako Kuronuma~*~*~

"Wow, Kazehaya-kun is amazing!" Sawako said as she stared up in amazement.

The black haired girl had heard about Kazehaya being in the battle and though it would be fun to come and see. Never had she though he would look so much cooler then he already did up there on a stage.

Chizu and Ayame had come for support for their friend, but were also terribly interested in how the quickly put together group would fair.

Sawako's eyes were glued to the stage as the boy stepped up to the microphone ready to sing.

~*~*~Kame-Kichi~*~*~

Ryu raised his hand clutching the drum sticks. "Tmp, Tmp, Tmp, Tmp."

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

The whole gym started to bop their heads and move to the beat of the music.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

"_Oh, I hope this is going well" _Thought Kazehaya as he sang. "_No, don't think about it too much!_

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Ryu watched as his friend sang to the girl of his dreams. He was just glad he was starting to take some sort of initiative.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful,

The whole crowd was jumping to the beat and waving their hands. Sawako was swaying back and forth in her usual shy manor loving the way Kazehaya-kun's voice sounded.

"Come on, sing along everyone!" Kazehaya shouted.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, [2x]

Everyone started to sing along having a blast with the whole thing.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

As the song came to an end the whole crowd burst into a roar of cheers for the band. All three took a bow before exiting the stage.

'_He was sooooo cool!" _Thought Sawako as she watched them walk off stage.

The rest of the groups went and the whole thing went off with a bang. It was a great performance by all and was a fantastic hit.

After the battle it was voted that the band Lovely bears won. The whole gang, except Joe who was being swarmed by girls, met out front of the school preparing to grab a bite to eat. Shota Stopped Sawako and told the others they would catch up.

"Kuronuma,' Kazehaya started to say but Sawako stopped him not being able to hold in her excitement any further,

"You were, sooooo, cool!" She said staring admirably at her friend, who she still hadn't figured she had feeling that surpassed admiration.

Shota blushed slightly mistaking her look for something more than it was. "T-thanks,' He said shyly. 'I hopped you would of liked it."

"I did, I did,' Kuronuma was so excited she couldn't help what came out of her mouth next. "I hope whoever that song was for liked it as well!" After she said this a huge blush spread across her face. "I-I'm sorry, that's not my problem; please ignore that!"

Sawako ran off ahead of Kazehaya wanting to get away from this embarrassing situation.

Shota looked at Kuronuma's retreating form. _'One day, you'll understand,' _Sawako stopped and looked back waiting for her friend to catch up to her. _'Well, at least I hope you do.'_

Kazehaya jogged to Kuronuma, walking side by side with her, starting towards the direction of the café to meet their friends.


End file.
